


.wish you were here.

by lemon_piece



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe, alternative universe — jooheon is rapstar and changkyun is he's old friend, changkyun is kinda weird (I'm not kidding lol), jooheon is cool guy, some mystery, some old memories, some scary vibes, song: wish you were here (lower than atlantis), they're somewhere 20's
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Зелёнка. Единственное, о чём Чжухон сейчас думает, это грёбаная зелёнка, неприятно обжигающая кожу в тех местах, на которые её неуклюже наносит какой-то парень, случайно оказавшийся в его доме.
Relationships: Im Changkyun/Lee Jooheon, Lee Jooheon/Im Changkyun
Kudos: 1





	.wish you were here.

**Author's Note:**

> ух. вбросил и убежал. эта песня шикарна в их исполнении, просто послушайте её. а ёщё я безумно люблю монсту. так что... вышло вот это.
> 
> пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этой работе~ ♥
> 
> **lower than atlantis** — **wish you were here**

_…хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь,  
потому что только с тобой я чувствовал себя полным жизни…_

Вы замечали когда-нибудь, насколько ваши фразы становятся крылатыми? Нет, не настолько, чтобы их использовали повсеместно, а так, вспоминали невпопад и намекали на их существование каждый раз, при каждой встрече. Да так, что будет казаться, будто всё никогда не прекратит рушиться.

Чжухон ловит на себе _их_ взгляды постоянно. Грёбанное осуждение с _их_ стороны, словно он сделал что-то ужасное, а не дебютировал как исполнитель. Подумаешь, описал эпизоды своего непрекращающегося день ото дня кошмара. В этом нет ничего серьёзного, он даже не называл ничьих имён. Но грёбаные связи этих ублюдков _друзей_ с полицией делают всё только хуже. Чтобы Ли хотя бы ещё раз ввязался во всё, что связано с этими людьми. Испортили первое впечатление от осуществления заветной мечты, так что Чжухон буквально хочет упасть на месте и не вставать, просто молча позволять слезам стекать на пол, чтобы образовалась лужа, в которой он бы захлебнулся, чтобы наверняка.

Его первый промоушен удался, он ничего не говорит на этот счёт. Всё прошло куда более удачно, чем он вообще рассчитывал. Удалось оправдать ожидания компании, свои. Но бывшие друзья, чьих имён он даже не называл, восприняли его как врага. Решили, что пришло время мести, той самой, из детства, подросткового периода, студенческого. Припоминают всё, чего не было, приводят те аргументы, которым в жизни Чжухона даже не было места. Весь его маленький мир, кажется, разгорается с новой силой, грозясь сгореть дотла.

Даже скорое возвращение родителей не вызывает у него каких-либо эмоций. На что они надеялись, когда оставляли целый особняк на него одного?

Определённо не на то, что в дом кто-то проберётся, что Ли придётся силой выпинывать их, что в конце этого дня он будет хотеть раствориться, чтобы его разнесло пеплом по ветру или смыло водой.

_Определённо нет._

Единственное, о чём Чжухон сейчас думает — это грёбаная зелёнка, неприятно обжигающая кожу в тех местах, на которые её неуклюже наносит какой-то пацан, случайно оказавшийся в его доме.

— _Мой дом что, проходной двор, да?_ — Фыркнул тогда Чжухон, стирая кровь с лица и отмахиваясь от него рукой. Парень же только извинился и, слишком громко выдохнув, бросился искать аптечку по большому дому.

Чжухон мельком смотрит на себя в отражении и криво усмехается. С этими зеленоватыми следами от зелёнки и детскими пластырями вразброс он похож на клоуна.

Этот парень возможно, не так уж и плох, думает Чжухон. Аптечку, как видно, нашёл, кровь остановил, раны замазал. Неуклюже правда всё, но это хотя бы что-то. Чжухон рад и этому от простого незнакомца. Всё-таки то, что творят окружавшие его когда-то люди, сбивает стойки рационального мышления к чертям. На протяжении уже нескольких месяцев, они не оставляют ни одной попытки опустить его ниже плинтуса. И ведь всё не сдаются, так что Ли чуть ли не воет от абсурда, когда всё повторяется раз за разом с новым размахом.

А парень всё сидит, ждёт чего-то, смотрит, смотрит и смотрит. Чжухон сидит некоторое время точно также, пока в голове что-то не щёлкает и не превращает его в озлобленное и недовольное. Он словно взрывается, бросает что-то резкое, а парень только ухмыляется и как-то снисходительно вскидывает бровь.

— _Я Чангюн, а не уёбок._

Сухие слова словно выводят Чжухона из транса. Он смотрит на уже Чангюна удивлённым взглядом и беспомощно раскрывает рот, забывая, что хотел сказать. Флигели на крыше скрипят до невозможного громко. Чжухон видит изменения во взгляде Чангюна и не знает, что делать. Выгнать этого придурка или позволить ему остаться.

— _И?_ Что ты здесь забыл вообще? — наконец выдавливает из себя Ли.

— _Просто так._ — Чангюн пожимает плечами, склоняя голову вбок. — Ты оставил дверь _открытой_.

Чжухон неосознанно замер. Ударение на последнем слово заставляет его сердце болезненно сжаться.

_Чжухон внимательно смотрит на стоящего рядом с ним парня лет двенадцати или даже меньше. Сидит посреди дороги и вдруг начинает реветь. Парень теряется, дёргается на месте и поднимает руки в примирительном жесте._

_— Успокойся ты… — лепечет он, походя ближе. — Чего ты вообще? Чего ревёшь… как т-тебя?_

_— Чжухо-он… не смотри на меня, отвернись!_

_Чжухон раздражённо фыркает, потирая ушибленные колени, и буквально двигается на земле подальше от парня. Пыхтит, жмурится от обжигающей тупой боли, но продолжает ёрзать, пока не чувствует на своём плече тёплую маленькую ладошку, мягко останавливающую на месте. Чангюн, как прошептал мальчик, опускается рядом и тянет руки к ободранным коленям._

_А Чжухон хмурится. Странный этот Чангюн. Появился из ниоткуда и теперь сидит с ним, промывает ранки перекисью воды и перевязывает какой-то тканью._

_— Если я потом заражусь чем-нибудь, ты будешь виноват… — бурчит Ли, внимательно наблюдая за проворными руками._

_— Надо же… похвально умный для своих лет…_

_— Мне двенадцать… а тебе сколько тогда?_

_— Мне? Допустим, что лет… двести… — Чжухон фыркает и хмурится. — Да шучу я, десять мне. Всего лишь десять. Зачем побежал?_

_Чангюн мягко обводит кончиками пальцев ободранные после встречи с асфальтом коленки, попутно задавая сотни вопросов на самые разные темы, так что Чжухон, кажется, совсем забывает, что должен чувствовать лёгкую, обжигающую боль._

_Им Чангюн, который, к удивлению Ли, приезжает сюда временами, водит Чжухона по гостям. Точнее проходит в те дома, двери которых не заперты, здоровоается с хозяевами и заводит настолько непринуждённую беседу, что Чжухону кажется, будто они старые знакомые. Но нет. Всякий раз, когда он спрашивал хозяев об этом, они отвечали, что видят этого мальчишку впервые._

_После проведённых вместе практически трёх лет, Чжухон привязался к Чангюну до невозможного сильно, что во время вынужденного переезда порывался спрятаться где-нибудь в пустом доме, чтобы не смогли найти._

_— Чжухон-хён… приезжай потом в гости, ладно… если получится… я пока останусь тут. Дела и всё такое, знаешь?_

_Чжухон тогда кивнул и, обнявшись, уехал в Сеул. Закрепился и остался насовсем._

Ли не мигая смотрит на карнавальный флажок, прямиком из детства, и переводит на Чангюна полный недоверия взгляд. Небольших размеров тёмно-синее полотно в его руке — Чжухон так и не вспомнил, откуда он его вообще достал — колышется от лёгкого ветра, врывающегося сквозь приоткрытое окно. Чангюн просто рассматривает мельком, когда Ли впирается взглядом в стену позади и, кажется, перестаёт дышать.

Всё тот же улыбающийся Чангюн смотрит на него со старой совместной фотографии. Словно это один из тех последних дней, которые они проводили вместе, когда Чжухон решил переехать, а Чангюн — остаться.

Это просто невозможно, думает Чжухон, опуская глаза в пол и запуская ладонь в волосы.

— _Узнал._

Чангюн ухмыляется, откидывая флажок в сторону, и закидывает ногу на ногу. Смотрит внимательно на Ли. Улыбка, которая словно и не сходила на протяжении всех этих лет, склонённая голова — словно всё как прежде.

— Предложи хоть на ужин остаться, Чжухон… _я скучал…_

В голове Чжухона словно проходит концерт. Тысячи шумов наполняют и без того сонный разум парня, сбивают с толку.

_Чангюн_.

_Им_ , мать его, _Чангюн_.

Чжухон не слышал о нём с тех самых пор, как уехал. Шесть лет никаких вестей. Первые недели потрачены на ожидания хоть какой-нибудь весточки, но ничего. Ничего не было. Просто фотография, на которую Ли смотрел и смотрел, пока не надоело. Пока не стало до того противно внутри, что _пришлось убрать его_ куда подальше.

Чжухон не двигается. Не знает даже о чём говорить, потому что в его жизнь снова врывается ураган под названием “Им Чангюн”.

— Слышал, что ты стал знаменитым. Исполнилась твоя мечта, да? — Чангюн снова улыбается, протягивая руки к Чжухону, и хмурится, когда тот дёргается в сторону. — Ты чего? Я поздравить хочу.

Становится не по себе, потому что мозг досылает сигналы об опасности. Словно перед Ли сидит не Чангюн, а кто-то другой. Чжухон, кажется, впервые в жизни чувствует настолько липкий страх, что не может сдвинуться с места и сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Я твой новый сосед… мы переехали только вчера…

Когда Чжухон слышит это, сердце пропускает лёгкий, колкий удар. Он неосознанно не хочет верить. Но это вполне себе похоже на правду. Он, кажется, рад, если это будет правдой. Думает, наверное, пару минут и смотрит на Чангюна немигающим взглядом.

_Пожалуйста,_ умоляет он мысленно, _окажись правдой, Чангюн._

Ли криво улыбается, всё ещё недоверчиво, крепко, рывком обхватывает его руками и утыкается лицом в плечо, зажмуриваясь. Ждёт пару секунд и изумлённо раскрывает рот. С каждой секундой сердце Чжухона от колючей радости пропускает всё новые удары, с силой ударяясь о грудную клетку.

Потому что Чангюн _реальный_.

_Не плод воображения._

_Реальный_ , сжимаемый Чжухоном так, что тот лишь слабо делает короткие вдохи-выдохи.

— _Я скучал, придурок. Очень скучал..._

Вот только Чангюн сидит тихо. Мягко улыбается, похлопывая Чжухона по спине, и смотрит на отражение. Фыркает, когда видит Чжухона, обнимающего его слишком крепко. Ему есть о чём поговорить с Ли, который тоже смотрит на их отражение, но почему-то видит Чангюна слишком слабо. Переводит на него потерянный взгляд и практически выдыхает, когда тот возмущённо бросает:

— Живой я… просто не знаю, что чувствовать… не научился ещё…

— Ты идиот… — непонимающе фыркает Ли, смотря на него тем самым детским взглядом, когда восхищался своим тонсэном и гордился тем, что вообще является его другом.

— Возможно, нам стоит о многом поговорить, Чжухон… — Чангюн неловко улыбается, обнажая ряд зубов, и запускает ладонь в волосы. — У тебя ведь есть время?

— Останешься на ужин? — Чжухон как-то резко поднимается с места, разворачиваясь на месте в сторону кухни.

— _Хён…_

Чангюн хмурится, обхватывая чжухоново запястье, и тянет на себя. Ли смотрит на него отстранённо-изучающе, улыбается так, что глаза превращаются в маленькие щёлки. Он позволяет ему обнять себя, прячет лицо в изгибе шеи и тихо шепчет:

— Просто заткнись и пошли на кухню… я не буду звать тебя несколько раз…

Чангюн слабо улыбается, снова бросает взгляд на отражение в зеркале и тихо смеётся. Ли Чжухон тот, кто неосознанно звал его каждый раз, когда происходило что-нибудь сложноперевариваемое. Чангюн по другому это назвать не может. Смотрит на себя со стороны и фыркает. Быть чем-то вроде нечисти: то ли вампира, то ли чего-то ещё, потому что точно он в этом не уверен — просто хреново. Но не тогда, когда тот, к кому ты привязан, может буквально вызвать тебя. Если бы Чжухон помнил, что произошло шесть лет назад, он бы был не в восторге. Но… кого будет сейчас волновать, что тот по ошибке призвал непонятную нечисть и заставил привязаться к себе? Не слабо так привязаться, что потом этой самой нечисти придётся разбираться с последствиями на протяжении нескольких людских лет.

Но Чангюн, кажется, перестаёт об этом думать, когда снова видит себя в зеркале. _Они снова вместе_. Он может касаться Чжухона так, по-свойски, потому что _скучал_ по этому слишком долго.

— Спи, хён… ты выглядишь уставшим…

И сейчас он, впервые за три года чувствует, что Ли Чжухон успокоился. Спит спокойно на нём, щекоча нежную кожу на шее Чангюна тёплым, размеренным дыханием, и невозмутимо обхватывает руками поперёк талии.

— Спи спокойно, Чжухон… — мягко усмехается Им, запуская ладонь в угольно-чёрные волосы Ли. — Спи спокойно…

_…я скучал по твоей улыбке,  
по настоящему скучал, пока тебя не было рядом…_


End file.
